reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Overrun
is a multiplayer mode included in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description This game is a survival mode featuring endless waves of Undead enemies. Each wave, Undead will spawn, and a red meter will appear at the top of the screen, as well as a countdown timer. Players must kill enough of the undead to fill the red meter, which, once filled, stops the countdown timer. Filling the red meter also revives downed players and then everyone must kill the remaining zombies to get to the next wave. As in the co-op game mode, a player receiving too much damage (via Undead attacks or friendly fire) will be knocked to the ground, unable to move. A timer will appear above the player's head showing the remaining time during which the player can be revived. If the timer runs out, the player will be unable to be revived during that round, but players automatically revive at the end of a round. Teammates can revive a player while the timer is still active, but there are tradeoffs in doing so since the reviving player is at risk of attack and the time taken to revive a player would in some cases be better spent killing Undead in order to stop the countdown clock. If time runs out, Sudden Death will activate, in which zombies will continue to spawn, attacks will do more damage and players cannot be revived once downed. The players must work together against the increasingly difficult odds. When a game of Undead Overrun is complete, the team will receive a rating of Gold, Silver, Bronze, or "No award" depending on their performance. Gold earns each player 1000 XP, Silver earns 500 XP, and Bronze earns 200 XP. No XP are earned for "No award." Locations There are five map locations. Each of them takes place in or around a Cemetery: *"High Brains Drifter" takes place in Coot's Chapel. *"Undeadwood" takes place in Tumbleweed. *"Bury 'em Deep" takes place in Odd Fellow's Rest. *"Dead Man Walking" takes place in Blackwater. *"Undead Django" takes place in Sepulcro. Weapons At the beginning of an Undead Overrun game, players will choose from four classes to use while in game. Regardless of what class is chosen, a torch and Undead Bait will be given to each player. However it should be noted the Torch is considered by many to be useful only in very rare circumstances as the large number of undead roaming about will kill a player in close quarters very quickly. *Ravager - Medium Range **Mauser Pistol **Sawed-off Shotgun **Dynamite *Overkill - Close Range **Double-action Revolver **Pump-action Shotgun **Dynamite *Long Shot - Long Range **High Power Pistol **Bolt Action Rifle **Double-barreled Shotgun *Mauler - All Purpose **LeMat Revolver **Semi-auto Shotgun **Henry Repeater Every three waves, a new weapon will appear on the map, marked by a green dot. Players must get to the weapon box before the wave is over. The box has one of three weapons: *Semi-Auto Shotgun *Evans Repeater *Blunderbuss Phosphorus Bullets Phosphorus bullets disintegrate on impact: When it hits the zombie it will engulf in to blue flames, incapacitate it and slowly kill it, also being a one-hit-kill. There are two ways to earn these bullets: #Earning a Combo Breaker - 10 kill combo #Last Man Standing - being the last person not incapacitated These bullets last 15-20 seconds. It's best to use these bullets with a fast shooting pistol/revolver or rifle, or a semi-auto shotgun, as every single BB in buckshot will set the undead ablaze. However if low on time its best to kill them as soon as possible, as they will take a good amount of time before they are offically (re)killed. Coffins thumb|Coffins opened Coffins play an important role in Undead Overrun. At the beginning of each wave, a coffin will spawn randomly on the map, having the players rush to open it as quickly as possible. Once players reach the coffin, it takes five pulls for the coffin to open. Once open, several items are given: *One minute is added to the countdown clock *Undead Bait or Holy Water (Only the player who opened the coffin will receive one of these items.) **Holy Water behaves differently in Undead Overrun, more as a target designator. When thrown, it will immolate any surrounding zombies, then lightning bolts will shoot down, killing anything in its blast radius. It's highly recommended that it is tossed away from other players. *Shotgun Slugs will be equipped **Shotgun slugs will replace the normal shotgun ammo. Slugs are single projectiles that deal more damage and have more long range effectiveness at the cost of spread and close range dominance. *Ammo for the player's weapons. Once the timer runs down, the coffin will stop spawning. Challenges There are four sets of Undead Overrun Multiplayer Challenges associated with the Undead Overrun game mode. These are covered in detail on the Undead Overrun Challenges page. Changes In response to user complaints about players camping out and preventing Undead Overrun from ending, Rockstar made a change to the game mode in Title Update 1.06. With this update, Retchers' bile gained the explosive force of dynamite or a cannonball during sudden death, effectively rendering survival impossible after the timer had expired. This update also made it so that when playing the Blackwater map, the player will die when running into the town itself during sudden death as if the ground were covered in landmines. Due to negative user reaction to these changes, Rockstar reversed the changes with Title Update 1.07, restoring the original game mode. One new feature was added with this update as well: players are now able to exit a match of Undead Overrun without sacrificing XP, thus addressing the original complaints. Tips *Teamwork is crucial. The undead will increase in strength and number exponentially as the waves increase. *Stick together and do not separate. Do not let one player run off to open coffins or recover fallen teammates. *Remember to grab the coffin and the weapon before the red meter is filled. Once the meter is full, both will disappear. *Open each coffin as soon as possible. The items and ammo it gives will help players immensely, and the one minute of time it adds to the countdown clock is important to surviving the later waves. *If a downed teammate is surrounded by zombies, toss a stick of dynamite near the teammate. It will kill anything surrounding it, yet leave the player unharmed. This is very useful for taking out lots of zombies at a time, and a good use for a friend who is downed. *If one of the Undead is hit in the head with Dynamite, the Undead will die because of the impact. *Undead Bait can be used to temporarily distract zombies and can come in handy when the horde is clustering around a coffin or downed teammate. Players start out with three bottles of bait in their throwable weapons category regardless of their chosen loadout. *Find high ground such as a building because the undead cannot climb, however stay alert as Retchers can still reach players with their spit. *Players should always aim for the head. Headshots kill the undead instantly, while shots to other parts of the body do little to kill them. If players are struggling to kill the undead, they should go to the options menu and set their aim mode to "Casual". Note, however, that while the undead will be easier to kill using Casual Mode, the player's point total will not be added to the final score for the match and the points will not be tallied toward the player's score on the leaderboards. *Players should continue to move. Standing still allows the opportunity for more undead to cluster around the player, or makes them an easy target for Retchers. *Using dynamite on a big pile of zombies will cause the next remaining zombies to spawn out at a very slower rate causing more time to be wasted. But headshots causes the red bar to fill much faster. Trivia *In the trailer, the Semi-auto Shotgun was seen being cocked like a lever action after every shot, not the usual animation for the gun. *The titles of four Undead Overrun maps are references to Western movies/shows: **Undead Django is a reference to the spaghetti Western. **High Brains Drifter is a reference to High Plains Drifter, a western film starring Clint Eastwood. **Undeadwood is a reference to Deadwood , a western T.V. series. **Bury 'Em Deep is a reference to Hang 'Em High , a western film starring Clint Eastwood. *This is the only Co-Op gameplay where the Long Range category does not include a scoped rifle. *If sudden death is reached in the first wave, Retchers spawn. *Retchers in Sudden Death seem to have grossly overpowered retching effects, making it impossible for players to stay on an elevated position, e.g a rooftop, and avoid the undead. Glitches *When shotgun slugs are loaded, the voice over will say 00 bucks loaded (which are the ones players start with) instead of slugs loaded. *There is a small bug in this game mode, where if a player enters Undead Overrun with a friend in Private Mode and quickly exits back to Free Roam during the match, the zombies will still be in the graveyard when the player returns to Free Roam. *Sometimes a normal human might spawn and run off scared. However, they will be treated as an undead by the player's crosshairs and the map. Sometimes when they die, an undead version of the person will break through the ground right under them. Gallery rdr_undead_overrun00.jpeg|Don't start celebrating just yet... File:Rdr_undead_overrun02.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun03.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun04.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun05.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun06.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun07.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun08.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun09.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun10.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun11.jpeg Undead Overrun Player Down 01.jpg|Heath Michaels is down and the clock is ticking. Achievements/Trophies The following Trophies/Achievements can be acquired while playing mode: ---- ---- ---- ---- After the recent Title Update 1.06, one can now achieve: Related Content Category:Multiplayer Category:Game modes Category:Undead Nightmare